what happens next
by twindlegirl
Summary: my point of view on what happens at and after the meadow in eclipse. lemons will come as long as you r&r. its a little ruff right now but it will get good have faith. BxE and AxJ disclaimer no me just stepanie meyer... tear


A million thoughts went rushing through my head as I stared at my ring on my left hand. This is what I really wanted , to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, I had been fighting the idea for so long and when I finally said it aloud I knew this is what I needed, not just for Edward, my family or friends, but for me. I was really going to have the perfect wedding and the perfect goodbye.

I heard Edwards velvety voice, awakening me from my sweet daydream.

"Bella? What are you thinking?"

I looked into my angels eyes. I knew this was one of the few times it would not have been that bad if he could really here my thoughts but I loved having that advantage over him.

"I was just thinking about how much I truly want this."

Edward looked at me with a shocked mocking expression.

"really Edward. I mean I know that there will be times I will really regret not taking your offer right now.

Edward leaned over me.

"thank you Bella" was all he said before he gently put his lips against mine. After a few seconds the rain began to really pour. Edward swung me over onto his back and we where off running through the forest to what I thought to be certain death, telling Charlie what I thought wonderful news. I clung to Edward as we ran, he seem to notice my tense body and slowed his run, to a normal humans speed. It did not really help we where only a hundred yards to his car. He set me down lightly and opened my door as soon as I was bulked in he was sitting next to me adjusting the heater to full blast. He stared at me as we drove expecting any moment I would change my mind. Instead I turned to look at him.

"Edward you will stay when I tell Charlie?'

"of course Bella! What do you think, I'm just going to leave my _fiancé_ to tell her family alone?"

I loved the way that word had just rolled off his tongue as though he had been saying it all his life and I was always meant to be the one that wonderful word was meant for. Though he was right. What was I thinking?

" I guess I just have jitters when it comes to telling them. The sooner the better though."

The car came to a stop and we where outside of Charlie's house.

"do not worry Bella, I think he is expecting this. He is calm."

"are you sure that is my dad's thoughts ?"

He laughed at me, lightening my mood.

"ok Edward, lets do this."

His crooked smile came across his face. I blushed completely red. Edwards enthusiasm from the meadow must have not left him completely because he lend in and took my face with both of his hands. His lips touched mine passionately. Are tongues entwined, my fingers where knotted in his hair. All the worries in the world leaving me. His scent filled my body as I finally came to my senses and put my hand against his chest. He lips left mine, with sensations still lingering on my lips.

" Sorry. Sometimes you just make it so hard not to kiss you"

"it's fine, I really needed that."

He kissed my cheek and then was opening my door. When I was out of the car he gave me his hand and I took it without question.

We where at the door. It was now or never, I opened the door and we walked in together. We walked into the living room where as no surprise Charlie was sitting on the couch watching some baseball game.

"Dad."

"yes Bella?"

"we need to talk to you."

The power to the TV. was shut off. He gestured to us to sit down.

"thanks dad I think we will stand."

"What is it bells?"

"well dad, Edward proposed to me and we are getting married!"

"Bella, do you think this is a little to soon? I mean you just broke Jacobs heart! You are to young!"

"Dad I love Edward and no I am not to young!"

"Bella, you haven't even gone to college. What if things don't work out?"

"Dad, you asked me to tell you if anything big is going to happen and I am telling you!"

The tears poured down my face and my voice began to crack.

"I know Bella. I just think it is too soon. I mean you only came to live with me a short while ago and to be honest I thought I would be ready for this, I guess I was hoping you would reconsider Jacob."

" I love Edward dad and I'm going to marry him."

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

"I guess all I can say is ok. Though I do have a favor to ask…"

"what would that be?"

"Would you let me give you away?"

By now the tears where gone and my voice was recomposed and the yelling had stopped.

"of course dad!"

"Thank you! O and congratulations, though I'm still skeptical. I know Edward will be a great husband."

It was at that moment that my Edward who had been standing silent but giving me the much needed support by his presences, had spoken.

"thank you sir."

" not to put anymore stress on you but you should probably tell your mother soon because you two don't look as though you'll be having a long engagement."

I sighed.

"I was thinking we would leave tomorrow."

"good thinking Edward."

I thought I was going to pass out. I still had to tell Renee and was I mistaken or did Edward and Charlie just agree on something!?

"Edward, not to be rude but you should probably go, I mean Bella is really going to need her rest. For the task you plan to take on tomorrow."

"I need to go set up tickets anyway. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Edward"

Before I knew it Edward led me outside and we where standing next to his car.

"I'll see you in a second. Just have to set up the plain tickets for tomorrow."

"yeah, sounds good" was all I could manage"

Edward took my face in his hands.

"Bella are you ok? I mean isn't that… this what you wanted?"

"Of course Edward I just can't believe that he didn't pull out his gun on you and all that is left is telling Renee."

"Bella you are amazing."

There was no need for him to explain what he meant, I already knew he was referring to what I worry about and me in general. The me part was something I would never understand… well not until I was changed. he kissed my check and got into his car flashing me his perfect crooked smile. I watched him drive down the street and I knew I only had ten to 15 mins. Till he would return. I ran into my house hugged Charlie and set off for the stairs trying not to look guilty of any plan. When I was in my room I grabbed my things and set off for the shower. When I was done I got dressed in my blue pajamas Alice had gotten me on one of her many shopping trips. When I walked out the lights down stairs where off. Charlie was in his room getting ready for bed. Even though a lot was probably running through his head he would be out in mins because he win the morning.

I entered my room hoping Edward would be there, waiting on my bed.


End file.
